The Sibling Rivalry
by ponyfanatic126
Summary: What happens when the mane six stumble upon a mysterious alicorn in the Ever-free forest who then is found out to be the Princesses long lost brother. Just sayin, this is my first FanFic so feel free to criticize me. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for swears..Js
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

In the EverFree Forest an alicorn was in a heated battle with a vicious Manticore. His black coat was coated with blood making his body a sort of crimson that was a bit darker than his mane and tail. His cutie mark, which was a heart locked in chains and sealed with a heavy padlock ( A symbol for not trusting anypony he sees) was surprisingly intact seeing as how the Manticore had scraped his flank a few minutes ago. As the Manticore swung at him, claws at the ready, the alicorn quickly tried dodging the attack but wasn't fast enough, as the claws dug into his side causing some blood to trickle down his ribs and making him go to his knees. Quickly getting up he yelled mockingly at the Manticore " That all you got?"

At this remark the Manticore let out a bloodthirsty roar and leaped at the cocky alicorn. The alicorn just laughed and shot a bolt of his dark crimson magic at the Manticore sending him smacking into a tree with a loud crack. After being dazed for a moment the Manticore got up "You are improving greatly with your magic Crimson."

"Why thank you Shadow, " Crimson replied casually, "You're not so bad yourself. "

"Give me a break, " said Shadow with a hint of annoyance in his voice, " When I met you, you couldn't even levitate a leaf, let alone send me into a tree. "

"Not true! I was just... You know... Letting you win all the time... To uhhh... Spare your feelings... Yeah that's it! Spare your feelings."

"Surrreeee you were... "Shadow replied while rolling his eyes," And I suppose that those injuries I caused on you just now were flukes. Just admit I'm better at fighting and I won't have to kick your ass again. "

"I will not because I could easily vaporize you right now if I wanted to... "

"Alright, alright let's settle down for the night besides, I think we both need the rest. " Shadow said while inspecting both his own and his friend's injuries.

"Ok but we are picking this up in the morning. "

_**The Next Day**_

Crimson Flares Point of View

I awoke next morning feeling drowsy as usual. I tried to stand up but as I did I felt a sharp pain in my right side only to remember the skirmish me and Shadow had. Me and Shadow have been friends ever since we met in the EverFree Forest and almost killed each other ( Weird way to start a friendship but we like it that way ). After using a quick healing spell I slowly got up because the spell would only go so far. After I got up I went looking for Shadow but shortly after I began I heard large pounding noises along with some Manticore roars and deduced that Shadow must have started training already. "Wow that guy heals fast, even after the wounds I inflicted on him. " I said talking to myself. As I reached where the pounding was coming from I realized that it wasn't Shadow making the pounding noises but some ponies that it seemed were fighting Shadow... And it seems they were winning. As they were making their final charge at my already wounded friend I swooped in front of them and yelled, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY FRIEND? " in a demanding voice.

All at once they stopped and I could faintly hear Shadow say my name in a weak voice. For a while the six ponies that were just about to attack my only friend seemed astonished that an alicorn had just called a vicious creature it's friend. Finally a orange pony with a straw hat stepped up and asked, "Did ya'll just call that " thing " over there ah friend? " as she said thing she nodded her head at Shadow who by now, has passed out from exhaustion, from battling with these six ponies.

"I did, " I said threateningly, " Do you have a problem with that? "

"Ah'm mighty sorry that we hurt your, friend, over there but we assumed he mite attack us. " she said apologetically. I don't know what it was but something about her made me think she was telling the truth.

"Well, " I started, " you know what happens when you assume? "

"Oooooo, I love guessing games I'm really good at them are you because we could be- " a pink pony with a poofy pink mane began to speak before a white unicorn with a purple mane rudely shoved her hoof into her mouth and whispered,

"Hush now Pinkie Pie, now is not the time."

After looking confused for a second or two I snapped out of it and said, "When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me. "

As soon as I said that a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane flew up to my face and began to say, " Who you calling an ass punk? I could beat you anyday! "

I simply smiled and said " Well for starters you are in MY forest so I can do whatever the FUCK I want and secondly I-"

Suddenly a purple unicorn spoke up and said "What do you mean YOUR forest? "

Well since nothing in this forest has claimed it I decided I would live here and since nopony else lives here it is MY forest. " I said proudly.

"What about Zecora the zebra who lives ove- " the pink pony started before all of them said in unison " PINKIE! " which caused her to stop talking at once.

"Who is this Zecora the pony speaks of?" I asked to the purple unicorn.

"Well...," she started, "would you mind if we brought you to meet her?"

"Fine, but would any of you mind helping me move my friend over there to our camp?" I asked hoping one of them would help me move my fat ass friend.

"Why should we do that huh? "the rainbow pegasus asked me angrily.

"Well we did attack his friend... It would only be fair to help him move his friend... "A cute little yellow pegasus with pink hair said while cowering behind the orange, yellow maned pony.

"We don't even know yer name yet so, if yah wouldn't mind tellin us ah would be happy ter help yah move yer friend there. " the orange pony said.

"Oh I haven't? Where are my manners, my name is Crimson Flare but you may call me Crimson if you like, and my unconscious friend back there is Shadow. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me your names we can be off! "I stated enthusiastically.

"Oh alright then, " the purple unicorn started " my name is Twilight Sparkle, the orange pony over there is Applejack, " as Twilight said her name the orange pony tipped her hat, " the pink pony is Pinkie Pie, the white unicorn is Rarity, the overly aggressive pegasus is Rainbow Dash, " at the mention of her being overly aggressive Rainbow gave Twilight a stern look, but Twilight did nothing but shrug it off and continue, " and the shy, cowering pegasus is Fluttershy. "

"Well it's nice to meet new faces in MY forest!" as I said my forest I did my signature cocky smile and all she did was look at me with a face that said "The fuck? I just said somepony else lives here!"

With that I continued, "Now, let's get down to business, who are the strong ponies?"

As soon as I said that both the ones known as Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked and me with a face that clearly said "that would be me amigo"

"Sooooo, you two it is now if you would please hurry along I hope to see this Zecora as soon as possible." I said with a little hint of impatient ness in my voice.

"Alright sugar cube but ah ain't sure how heavy your friend is or which way your camp or whatever it is, is. "

"Wait on second thought... " I said not planning on finishing my sentence I kneeled down in front of Shadow and began to charge up a spell and to my surprise, caused all of them to back away, not knowing what I planned on doing. As soon as I got enough power in the spell I touched my horn onto Shadows forehead and within seconds he sprung to life and started looking around with panic in his eyes as the fell upon the six ponies with startled looks on their faces. I laughed as I stood back up.

"Advanced healing spell " I said still laughing, " gets'em every time. "

All the ponies laughed along with me as Shadow stood there looking like an idiot.

"Whoa," he said still with surprise in his voice," what he fuck just happened? "

"Well Shadow, I don't know how to say this but... You just got your ass handed to you by six young ponies. "I said, laughing the whole way through while he just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. Nopony spoke for a while until Fluttershy broke the silence.

"I hope you can forgive us for attacking you... "she said, still little frightened with the sight of a manticore.

"I guess I can forgive you... I mean if I was a pony and I saw a Manticore I would run or kick its ass so I don't blame you for what you did. "Shadow replied sweetly as to not frighten the shy, little pony. At his reply Fluttershy gave Shadow a little smile.

"So with that taken care of, "I began, turning my attention to Twilight, " How about we go meet this Zecora you were speaking of? ".

And with that, we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everypony if you are reading this that means that you took the time to read this and I thank you for reading this….. anyway let the story begin! Or continue….. whatever just read while I figure this out…**

A few hours later

After a few hours later Shadow, the ponies and I finally arrived at this Zecora's hut and I was surprised to discover that Zecora isn't a pony but a zebra. And what was even more astounding was that she knew who I was. When she saw me she said something like " I see you have brought the one named Crimson Flare, he has been giving the animals quite a scare. " or something like that I don't remember mostly because she always speaks in those fucking rhymes. After we visited Zecora my new "friends" told me that they wanted me to come with them back to there home. Ponyville I believe they called it.

Anyways after arguing for a while, (mostly because I didn't want to leave me best friend) they convinced me to come and assuring me that Shadow would be welcome to stay with Fluttershy whom (to Fluttershys relief) decided to stay in the forest.

As we walked through the streets of ponyville I noticed that most if not all the ponies were giving me weird looks while whispering to one another. All of a sudden we stopped in front of a large tree with a sign that said: Library. When we walked in a saw a little dragon purple dragon with green spikes greet everyone as they walked in but as soon as he saw me he went into a stone like state as if I was some creature not from this world.

" Ummm... Twilight... " the little dragon started.

" Yes Spike? " Twilight asked the purple dragon.

" Who is this? "

" Well I'm Crimson Flare. Its nice to meet you. Spike is it not? " I asked.

In response to me knowing his name Spike jumped up and hid behind Twilight, " H-How do y-you know my n-name? " he stuttered.

" Well if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that Twilight said your name not even two minutes ago. " I said to him trying to stifle my laughter.

" Oh right I knew that... I was... Acting? " he said trying to get his cool back, " Well its nice to meet you Crimson. "

" Nice to meet you too. "

" Oh before I forget, " Twilight said aloud, " I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia telling her of your arrival. " After she said that she whispered into Spikes ear who wrote down some stuff then blew a puff of green fire sending it off to the princess.

" Wait a minute, " I began, " did I mishear you or did you say Celestia? "

" Why do yah ask? Do yah have somthin gainst the Princess? " Applejack asked with suspicion.

" No I have nothing against your princess but something about that name rings a bell... "

A few seconds later spike burped a puff of green fire along with a letter which Twilight began to read immediately. " Well it seems your name rings a bell to her too because she's asked to see us all at the castle ASAP. " Twilight said as soon as she was finished reading the letter.

In an hour a carriage pulled by two pegasi came to the house and soon we were being whisked off to the Royal castle in Canterlot.

Meanwhile in Canterlot

Princess Celestia was frantically looking for her sister Princess Luna. When she found her it was in the last place she would look: in the library. Celestia walked briskly towards her sister and coughed to get her attention.

" Oh Tia, " Luna began, startled by her sister's sudden appearance, " what brings you here? Are you here to read because I have found a lovely selection of books here you might find interest- " Luna was interrupted before she could finish by her sister levitating a note from her star pupil: Twilight Sparkle.

" Read it Luna. " is all she could say as Luna put her book down and began to read the note.

" Can it really be him Tia? After all these years? " Luna asked her sister when she finished reading it.

" I do not know but he is on his way here right now along with the mane six. " was all she could say.

With that done both Luna and Celestia went to the main hall to await the arrival of the one called Crimson Flare.

**Ok I think I figured it out… its continue! Anyway please R&R it would mean a lot to me… I think….. anyway it would help me to know if im doing well… so until next chapter.. peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One boring carriage ride later...**

As the six ponies, dragon and I departed the carriage I thanked the guards as they flew off. When I got back to the group two guards were leading us into the main hall of the castle. When we arrived I saw that everybody was kneeling on the floor. For a second I wondered why until Twilight told me to bow to the princesses. I looked and saw two bodies and I knew those were the princess. We bowed for a few seconds before one of the shadows spoke.

" You may rise. " as I rose I saw what the two princesses looked like and instantly knew who both of those ponies were.

" Celly? Luna? Is that you? " I felt Twilight glare at me for calling her mentor Celly but I ignored it because she would soon find out why I did so.

" It is big brother. " Said my little sister Celestia.

" BIG BROTHER? " I heard everypony yell out in surprise.

" Yes Twilight, this pony right here, is me and Luna's big brother. " Celestia told Twilight.

" We haven't seen you in 2000 years. Where have you been all this time? " Luna said obviously still in shock by seeing her long lost brother.

" Oh you know, " I started jokingly, " just being in the EverFree forest. "

" You didn't even say goodbye. All you did was say that you were going to be gone for a while but then you never returned. " Luna pretty much yelled at me.

" Well I'm sorry if I've been TRAPPED IN THAT FUCKING FOREST FOR CLOSE TO 2000 YEARS! " I yelled back surprised by my sudden outburst of anger.

Both Luna and Celestia were shocked by my anger. I was always the calm one, having to stop them from blowing things up as they fought when they were fillies.

" If you don't mind me asking how were you trapped in the forest? " Twilight asked me with obvious curiosity in her voice.

" Yes I also would like to know how. " Celly simply stated.

" Well you remember that troubling dragon that was scaring everypony because Discord wanted to "Shake things up" as he liked to put it. Anyway when I finally got him to calm down I began to lose some of my memory. But before it had gotten that far I used my magic to cancel the effects. "

" Even though I cancelled the spell in time it had taken bits and pieces of my memory and scattered it throughout the forest. When I went to leave it was like an invisible barrier formed around the forest that let everything in and out but me. After a few hours of trying to get out a dark mist came up and told me that the only way out was to get my memory back. "

" Well... " was all Celly could say.

" On to other news... When is dinner I'm starving. "

As we ate I found myself engrossed with the stories that were being told at the table. The ones I found most interesting were Luna's tales if being trapped in the moon for 1000 years. When I asked how she was trapped she simply stated that Celestia sent her there. As I heard this I gave Celestia a cold look that said " The Fuck?" after we ate everyone went home as it was very late. When everybody was gone I went up to Celestia and asked to speak with her in private.

" So..." I began once we were alone, " Do you know why I wanted to speak in private?"

" No," she practically growled at me," but would you care to enlighten me?"

" Where to begin?" I snarled back, " When I left I could tell that sooner or later you would become corrupt, just like mother, and I knew I would have to do the same to you as me and father did to her."

" And what exactly did you do to her?"

" We... We killed her..." I said with sadness easily detectable in my voice.

" YOU DID WHAT?" she was yelling now.

" We had no choice..."

" Everypony has a choice Crimson!"

" Just like you had the choice to not send Luna to the moon for a thousand years! " she seemed taken aback at this " How would you like it if I sent you to the sun for a thousand years!"

By now my sister had stopped talking. She didn't know what to say, if there was anything to say at all. After all she did send our sister to a one thousand year " time out " in the moon.

" That's what I thought... You always had to do something to get rid of anyone who posed a threat to your power. "

" What are you trying to say Crimson? " Celestia asked practicaly spitting out the words in pure hate.

" What I'm trying to say is that I know it was YOU who trapped me in that FUCKING FOREST! " I was now yelling at the top of my lungs at her.

" How... How did you find out? "

" You don't think I can't pick up your magical signature? " I asked already knowing what her answer.

" We-Well... " She was stuttering now

" Save it Celestia, " my anger rising by the second, " you won't have to worry about ponies being threats soon enough. "

As I was walking towards a window to storm out as I didn't want to look at her any more. But before I left I turned and whispered in her ear, " Get ready to die, Celestia. " and with that I flew out the window, heading towards the EverFree forest.

**Back at the castle...**

Twilight slowly made her way into her mentors room after hearing the argument between her and her brother. " Um... Princess? " Twilight started cautiously not wanting to upset the Princess, " Is what Crimson said true? Were you really the one that trapped him in the EverFree? "

" Yes Twilight, I scattered his memories and thoughts. "

" But why? He's your brother? "

" Back when we were mere foals, I was always jealous of my brother. Every time I did something that would impress our parents Crimson would just do something 10 times better. Him and Luna were always there favorites. I just wasn't good enough in their eyes. " tears were now forming in Celestia's eyes as she started remembering.

" One day, when mother disappeared, Father sent Crimson on a mission to find a strange magical energy source somewhere in the EverFree. After a month or two he started to worry about him so he sent Luna to go look for him. When she returned she said he was nowhere to be found. She ever tried locating his magic signature but nothing in there even resembled his. "

" Do you know why she couldn't find it? It's because I had used my magic to block it off. I was so blinded by jealousy towards my own brother that I even erased his memory to prevent him from being better than me. "

As Celestia finished her story Twilight just stood there staring at what she had thought was her kind, loving Princess.

" But what did he say before he left? All I saw was him whisper something in your ear and left. "

" Twilight... Do you know what it's like to have your own brother want to kill you? "

_**I know. I know. You are most likely thinking " What the fuck? " And I don't blame ya. I don't know what this story is turning into right now so... Yeah... I just hope you keep reading this bullshit bahahahaha….. on another note, I haven't been paying this much attention due to schoolwork and shit like that so I most likely wont update in a while. (Who knew someone at 13 could have to work so much?)**_


End file.
